The Problem of London Bridge
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story carries on from where His Last Vow finishes and is based on the Arthur Conan-Doyle story The Problem of Thor Bridge which is part of the last series of 12 Holmes books written by Conan-Doyle.
1. Chapter 1

**The Problem of London Bridge**

This story carries on from where His Last Vow finishes and is based on the Arthur Conan-Doyle story The Problem of Thor Bridge which is part of the last series of 12 Holmes books written by Conan-Doyle.

**Chapter 1**

The plane lands exactly where it had taken off from only a few minutes previously, Sherlock steps off it and sees John and Mary stood exactly in the same position he had seen them in from the window of the plane.

"Right, so, hello again".

"Sherlock, John told me that Moriarty is dead, how can he be alive and how can he have done that thing with the T.V.'s?" questions Mary.

"I have no idea Mary, but stay calm, it's not good for you"

"But I need to know, are me and my baby in danger?"

"No, why should you be?"

"What if he hurts us to get to you?"

"Not his style"

"Not his style, let us not forget he strapped explosives to my chest!" exclaims John.

"Yes and did you die, no"

"Can we just go home?"

"By home, I take it you mean Baker Street"

"Yes, now get in the car"

The three of them then get in the car and moments later Sherlock gets a call from his brother.

"Where do you think you're going Sherlock?"

"Baker Street, where else?"

"You killed a man, you seriously think that the people in power are going to unleash you on the general populace".

"Oh please, you have more power than they, so if it is thought by them that I am a danger just put a guard at the door, oh and make it Gavin, I can put up with him"

Sherlock then hangs up the phone letting out an exasperated sigh as he does so.

"Greg" says John.

"What?"

"Lestrade, you got his name wrong again"

"Oh right, what is it?"

"Greg"

"Greg Lestrade, must tell him than Gavin has a better ring to it"

"Sherlock!"

"Yes fine, just step on it will you"

John then looks in the mirror at Sherlock sat in the back seat and shakes his head before speeding up the car a little.

A while later the three of them walk through the door of 221B Baker Street and up the stairs into Sherlock's flat to find Lestrade stood next to the fireplace and Mrs Hudson in the kitchen making tea.

"According to your bloody brother I have to babysit you, where you go, I go" informs Lestrade.

"I do so hope then that you shan't be following me to my bedroom or the lavatory"

"Whatever, so what you gonna do about Moriarty?"

"Don't know yet" replies Sherlock, and with that he takes off his coat, throws it onto the couch and sits at his desk before turning on the laptop that sits there.

"Everyone out" orders John.

"Excuse me!"

"I said everyone out, I need to talk to Sherlock alone"

"But his brother's paying me to watch him" Lestrade points out.

"If he's a danger, whatever happens he's not going to hurt me. Mrs Hudson will you please go serve Mary and Greg their tea downstairs?"

"Of course dear, I'll just leave yours and Sherlock's on the table here"

"Thank you"

"Now come on Mary dear, tell me all about your baby preparations"

Then Lestrade, Mary and Mrs Hudson go downstairs, John walks to the table, grabs the tea, gives Sherlock his and sits opposite him.

"Sherlock, you know I trust you, and you know that everyone downstairs believes in you and believes that you can stop Moriarty - again, so tell me, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing"

"Excuse me!"

"I can't do anything right now John, not until I see another sign of him, I need more information"

"What about your 2 years away disabling his network, did you make any contacts?"

"There are some people, I have to make a few calls"

"Fine, while you do that, do you want me to look for a case, you know, something to keep you occupied while you wait for a sign of Moriarty?"

"Would you?" asks Sherlock.

"Sure"

"Thank you"

A little while later, still in the flat, Lestrade is sat on the sofa, Mary in John's chair and John and Sherlock are still sat at the desk.

"Mary, before I forget, how are you?"

"Fine, why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes, there's a reason for everything you do"

"Believe it or not but I think of you and John as family, you're important to me, I was only enquiring as to your well being"

"Oh, well this one is playing havoc with my bladder, my ankle's are the size of footballs and my back is killing me, does that answer your question?"

"Yes" answers Sherlock.

Lestrade's phone then rings so he excuses himself for a minute and comes back in when he has finished.

"I think I have a case that may interest you"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lestrade, Sherlock and John get out of a cab at the end of a cordoned off London Bridge, the Detective Inspector then leads the other two past the police tape and up to the middle of the bridge, where there are people examining the body of a woman and also Sergeant Sally Donovan is finishing up questioning the jogger who first came across the body when she sees Lestrade, Sherlock and John, she sends the jogger over to another office and walks over.

"Why is the freak here, isn't he meant to be locked up?"

"Mr Holmes was called back, to help solve this Moriarty issue that we seem to have"

"That doesn't explain why he's here"

"I am here Sergeant Donovan to sole your case, now move" says Sherlock who barges past her and up to the body where he sees that one of the people examining the body is Molly.

"Everyone away"

All the people begin moving away until Sherlock looks at Molly and says "Not you Molly, I like you"

"You do?"

"Yes, now tell me, what do you know?"

"IC2 female, looks like she's from Brazil, or some other Latin country, found her like this, lying in a pool of blood with a bullet through her head, no sign of a gun, and a note stuffed into her hand".

"A note, what note, where is this note?"

"Here" says Sergeant Donovan, handing Sherlock the note, which has been unscrunched and out in a police bag.

The note reads:

_I will be at London Bridge at nine o clock._

_G. Dunbar_

"G. Dunbar, is that her name?" asks John.

"Nope, now quiet, I'm working"

"You are a right dick sometimes"

"So you've told me" answers Sherlock, which prompts him and John to smile a little at their memories.

Sherlock examines the body, looking at her hair, under her collar and at her nails, also looking at her from different angles and looking at the area around her.

"Anything?" asks Lestrade.

"Not sure, Molly, fax me your preliminary report as soon as possible will you?"

"And then the autopsy report, I know the drill Sherlock"

"Good now come on, back to Baker Street"

"Bye Molly, is what he mean to say"

"John, are you coming?" shouts Sherlock from a little ways down the bridge.

With an exasperated sigh John then follows his friend and Lestrade onto the street where the former is seen hailing a cab.

The three of them walk through the door of 221 Baker Street and see Mrs Hudson come out of her door.

"Ah, there you are, John, Mary took a cab home about 15 minutes ago"

"Thank you Mrs Hudson, see you a bit later"

Upstairs in 221 B, a short while later, Lestrade is stood by the fire place, John is in his chair and Sherlock is pacing.

"Sit down will you, you look like a spare part"

"I'm thinking"

"I noticed, are you going to tell us what about?"

"That woman John, did you not see"

"See what?"

"Oh, how simple your mind must be"

"Oi, get to your point"

"My point, ah yes, the bullet's entry point, at a bit of weird angle for a suicide and the trajectory is way off for someone who was shot in the head, so the questions is, how did she get shot?" 

**End of Chapter**


End file.
